Jedi
I am the defender of Order and the patron of Justice. I go wherever the balance of civilization is in peril. 'Jedi' The Jedi are the knights of the Magi Civilization and more. They are the enforcers of order and justice. Many kinds of Jedi exist. Most jedi seen are guardians of an important political figure, while some are protectors of the balance of life and the natural forces of the world. Evil Jedi are known as the Sith. Adventuring Jedi adventurers are many, and they go to wherever darkness lingers. Jedi use a type of power called the Force-- which is essentially the Kinetics element, but they use it in a different way than what most spellcasters would. Characteristics Jedi are calm and self- conservative. They go through a series of tests to stabilize their minds and to keep the Force strong. Other Classes Jedi do well in groups-- Strength vs. Numbers. Other races don't do very well with Jedi, particularly with trying to keep up with them. Role Leader -- Jedi are looked upon by the lesser factions of the military. Though jedi are not true commanders, they do possess the will to give their allies the need to press on during hard times and daunting struggles. Game Rule Information Jedi have the following statistics- Abilities Jedi are extremely nimble, and can storm through the battlefront with ease. Jedi choose Dexterity as their main ability score, for it allows them to move quickly and to use some of their jedi powers more effectively. Jedi also like a high Wisdom score, for it enables them to concentrate on their force powers and to increase their resistance to outside mental effects. Jedi also choose a good Constitution score, since they don't wear armor-- a healthy mind makes a healthy body. Class Bonus All Jedi get a +2 bonus to AC, Flat-footed, and Touch for wearing light or no armor. They also get a +2 bonus to Reflex saving throws. Hit Die +1d4 Hit Points for all races Class Skills Jedi Skills include: Appraise, Balance, Bluff, Concentration, Decipher Script, Diplomacy, Disguise, Escape Artist, Gather Information, Hide, Intimidate, Jump, Knowledge (Force, Geography, Local, Nature), Listen, Move Silently, Perform (Long Jump, Stride, Sabre Throw), Search, Sense Motive, Sleight of Hand, Spot, Survival, Tumble Skill Points At Lv. 1-''' (6+ INT Modifier)x 5 'After lv. 1-' 6+ INT Modifier Class Features Weapon & Armor Proficiency Jedi are proficient with the Lightsabre (Single or double bladed); Jedi are proficient with Light or no armor. Bonus Feats A Jedi gains a bonus feat every 5 levels. Prerequisites must be met in order to gain the feat. Force Push/ Pull Starting at Lv. 2, a Jedi gains the ability to friskly push or pull an opponent/ object out of the way. The number of squares the Jedi can push/ pull is equal to half their base land speed plus their Wisdom modifier. The Jedi can only use this ability once per round as a Minor action. Sabre Throw Starting at Lv. 3, a Jedi gains the Sabre throw skill which has the ability to throw his or her sabre at distant enemies. The sabre's range is double the character's base land speed. The Sabre Throw skill gains a +5 power bonus, and the bonus increases by +1 every 4 levels. the sabre can impale simultaneous enemies on its path, making separate attack rolls as it passes through each opponent. Any missed opponent on the first pass can get hit on the second when it returns to the owner's hands. Keep in mind that when you do this, you will be briefly disarmed, and will be prone to any attacks of opportunity. You can only make one Sabre Throw attack once per round as a Standard Action. Press the Advantage At Level 4, the Jedi can grant allies within 20 feet a +2 power bonus to Attack rolls or a +1 power bonus to AC. This bonus lasts as long as they stay within the area. Force Grapple Starting at Lv. 5, a Jedi can grasp an opponent by way of the Force. Force grapple grants a +4 power bonus to Grapple, and gains a +1 power bonus every 5 levels. Force Grapple can only be used once per round as a Minor action, and provokes attacks of opportunity. It is possible to impale an enemy with your lightsabre with the Sabre Throw ability on the same turn. you can grasp your opponent for 1d4 rounds. You can only use this power on one opponent at a time Force Stride Starting at Lv. 8, a Jedi can run at unprecedented speeds. A Jedi's speed is double the base land speed, making him ultra quick. The Jedi can only use this ability once per round as a Standard Action, but it does not provoke attacks of opportunity. Force Jump Starting at Lv. 12, a Jedi can jump to unprecedented heights. The Jump skill gains a +4 power bonus, and gains a +2 power bonus every 4 levels. A successful Jump check will enable the Jedi to leap into the air about 25 feet. A Jedi can then link 4 consecutive jumps, each with a separate Jump check, and go up an additional 10 feet, for a total distance of 65 feet. a failed Jump check on the first jump will only let the Jedi leap into the air about 15 feet, and you cannot link jumps together. A failed jump check while in the midst of linking will only enable the Jedi to go 5 feet, and then fall back down. This ability can only be used once every 1d6 rounds as a Move Action. The Jump DC for initiating a Force Jump is equal to 10 + the character's Level and Dexterity modifier, and the DC for a linked jump is 10 + half the character's level + their Wisdom modifier. Starting Package '''Magi Jedi Weapons Lightsabre (1d10 dmg, Critical 19/20 x3, Slashing) Feat Improved Initiative Bonus Feat If WIS is 15 or higher, Track; if not, Alertness instead. Gear Jedi Robe (+2 AC), Sabre Belt 'The Jedi: Table' Back to Classes Category:Classes